Eve (The Primordials)
Eve, also know as the Mother of All, is the progenitor of all monsters that descend from an Alpha, who are her first creations. Biography Eve is the result of Amara mixing a Leviathan's dead liquid form with the blood of a Nephesh, creating a unique hybrid between the two species that holds power similar to both. At the time when mankind was banished from the Garden of Eden, the barrier between Purgatory and Earth was weakened; Eve escaped due to her only being part Leviathan and teleported to Earth where she began working on the monsters that plague humanity, creating the first Alpha well over 13,000 years ago. When Eve created the Phoenix they proved to be a weakness of hers and the Alpha Phoenix betrayed her, resulting in the Mother of All being returned to Purgatory roughly ten thousand years ago. Powers & Abilities Eve is a hybrid between Leviathan and Nephesh and as such holds a great deal of power. She is also the progenitor of all monsters and the creator of the Alphas. * Immortality: Eve, like all of her half-siblings, has the potential to live forever and has existed since the Leviathan were imprisoned. * Cosmic Awareness: As a hybrid of the Nephesh and Leviathan who has existed for billions of years, Eve holds a great deal of knowledge about the universe, more than any pagan deity or young angel. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Eve is unharmed by conventional weaponry and most supernatural weapons, she can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and divine weapons. * Super Strength: Eve, as a hybrid between the Leviathan and Nephesh, is capable of equaling Dick Roman, Gadreel, and the strongest Nephesh in physical might. She is stronger than a Seraphim, and could physically overwhelm Castiel with relative ease. * Immunity: Like Dick Roman, Eve is nearly immune to the effects of Borax, which only stings her for a short time. She was also unaffected by Castiel's smite, merely removing his hand after he tried it. * Regeneration: Eve is capable of quickly recovering from most injuries, and is able to quickly recover from Borax. * Conversion: Eve's true power, and what makes her so dangerous, is her ability to create monsters with a touch; using this power Eve can create an army made up of any of her perfected creations quickly. According to Eve she can only turn those humans that desire to be monsters on some level, or are irrationally dismissive of supernatural realities. Similarly, she can somewhat alter monsters species-wide at will, and upon being freed from Purgatory she changed all monsters to be unable to find sustenance from animals. * Power Negation: Eve can prevent younger angels and all demons from using most of their powers. She prevented Castiel from teleporting and possibly prevented him from smiting her. * Teleportation: Eve can teleport to most places in the physical universe, however, she couldn't leave Purgatory on her own after being banished there with the ash of a Phoenix. * Control over Purgatory's Souls (Allegedly): Eve threatened to use the power of the 40+ Million souls of Purgatory against Odin, which forced him to leave. It is currently unknown if she is actually capable of doing this. Vulnerabilities Eve is quite difficult to defeat due to being the Hybrid between two powerful species, with only a few weapons and beings able to kill her. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: The first beings in existence can kill her easily. * Amara: The shard of Chaos created Eve, and can kill her with ease. * Archangel-level Beings: Anything on par with an Archangel can destroy Eve easily. * [[Gadreel (The Primordials)|'Gadreel']]: As the first Seraphim, Gadreel can overpower Eve, and is immune to her attempts to negate his power. * Leviathan: While Eve can overcome and kill low to mid-tier Leviathan. Dick Roman can outmatch and kill her. * [[Nephesh|'Pure Nephesh']]: The stronger Nephesh can challenge, match, and possibly kill Eve in a physical fight, while physically weaker ones can injure or render her immobile with Magic. Objects * The Colt - Eve had to be convinced to give one of her children the Colt, implying it could be a threat to her. Other * Phoenix ash - Phoenix ash can send Eve back to Purgatory, requiring an elaborate ritual to free her which can only be attempted after ten millennia. Trivia Eve is uniquely descended from three Primordial Beings, each of whom could be considered her "grandfather" * Due to being Half Leviathan, she is related to God. * Since Amara crafted her she is related to Chaos * Due to being Half Nephesh, she is related to Pagan. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Alive Category:Nephesh Category:Leviathans Category:Hybrid Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters